shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orion
Orion ''(オリオン, Orion), also known by his epithet, '''The Hunter', is the of The Thunder Beast Pirates and the seventh person to join the crew, and the eighth crew member overall. Originally known as the feared and rutheless leader of the Syndicate, his organization was defeated by the Thunder Beasts, and he himself fought and lost to his future captain. After his defeat and the Syndicate's death, Hiro invited Orion to join the crew instead of having to go to , to which Orion accepted. Orion is the consumer of the Taiyo Taiyo no Mi, a -class , which that allows him to transform produce, manipulate, and absorb solar energy at will. Due to his abilities as a fighter, leader, and tactician, Orion was inaugurated as the fifth member of the Supreme Six, the six strongest people in the crew. Due to his numerous actions along side his crew, Orion has achieved a bounty of 175,000,000. Appearance Before the Timeskip Orion is a tanned man with a tall, muscular build. Orion's most prominent feature is his full-body scars which were inflicted by the burning of his island as a child. The most recognizable scar is the large one on his left cheek. Another feature not known to many, is the fact that he also has an "X" tattoo on his left shoulder. Before the Timeskip, Orion's hair is fashioned in a spiky manner. Along the sides, his hair has been cut into a buzz cut. It is also adorned with feathers and an animal tail (most speculate this to be a raccoon) at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front. He has a tall and muscular build. Orion wears a black coat on his shoulders, much like a cape. To match this, he wears a white dress shirt under the coat along with a loosely knotted tie. On the bottom, Orion wears black pants, along with black combat boots. After the Timeskip After the Timeskip, Orion's build has become even more muscular from intense training over an almost two year timespan. Not only this, but he also has tattooed an "X" to both his right shoulder, instead of just his left. Orion let his hair has grown out and instead of spiking it upward, he let it grow downward, in a wild manner. He no longer wears the animal tail over his shoulders. Along with this, his hair is no longer adorned with as many feathers and beads. Over the Timeskip, his attire changed, however the fashion of which he adorns it, has not. His jacket now has thick yellow stripes along the sleeves, with the edges of the yellow stripes being white. To match the stripes, the buttons of the jacket are now yellow as well. His pants match his jacket, with the middle of the pants being black, and the rest being white and yellow. His boots in the are now laced-up, and he is now seen with exaggerated fold-over cuffs, similar to typical pirate boots. References External links *Sniper — Wikipedia article on snipers. Site Navigation Category:Sniper Category:Gunner Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Devil Fruit Weapon User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Former Antagonist Category:Former Leader of Organization Category:Pirate